counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Downed/Guide
||Scenario = Hostage Rescue }}Downed '(''cs_downed_cz) is a relatively medium sized hostage rescue map in Condition Zero. Overview Sniper rifles are not commonly wielded in '''Downed due to the cramped outdoor sections of the map. Instead, powerful rifles, submachine guns, and shotguns are used by many players. Aggressive or camping players may use the M249 due to its sustained firepower and can easily eliminate groups of enemies in enclosed areas if they were caught by surprise. Ambushes are also feared, especially around the mines where the hostages are kept. To counter this, flashbangs and sometimes smoke grenades are implemented to flush out hiding enemy players. HE grenades are only used when users are certain that a hostage is not nearby the blast radius. The Counter-Terrorists must exercise caution when escorting two of the hostages at the Terrorist Spawn Zone/computer room. If a player or a hostage has physical contact with the gated fence, it will emit noise and alert the Terrorists. It is very rare for a CT to take the same path twice while escorting the hostages. Often times, players may rush through the main route from the CT Spawn Zone, the village, and the Terrorist Spawn Zone or through the airplane and the mines. Sometimes, this tactic is reversed depending on the preference of players. cs_downed_cz Overview.png Hot Spots Village Although rushing through this area requires caution, speed is important as the enemy may do the same! To avoid being caught in the wrong place at the worst time, try to hold your position at the upper sections of the infrastructures and listen for enemy footsteps. A few snipers may be present as well so try to either flank them or avoid being spotted by them until it is certain that you can fight back on proper ground. You can either rush through the lower areas (and hope that your enemies are at the upper floors) or you can maintain your position within the village and wait for assailants to reveal themselves. Often times, Terrorist bots rarely leave the wrecked building that is closest to their spawn zone so human Counter-Terrorists may have an easier time in predicting their movement. If there is a stand-off between both sides in this area, the AUG A1 and the SG 552 can be beneficial to wield as they are fairly accurate at longer distances and yet, are still capable of engaging enemies at close range. Depending on the situation, CTs may pull back and find another route, while the Terrorists can move in to occupy the rescue zone. In some cases, the Ts may retreat to defend the mine while the CTs will breach in. Ambushes can be present within the buildings so walk, not run, around the holes of the floor/roof as assailants can throw a grenade and eliminate careless players. cs_downed_cz0010 Village-3rd view.png cs_downed_cz0009 Village-2nd view.png cs_downed_cz0008 Village.png cs_downed_cz0011 Village-4th view.png cs_downed_cz0012 Village-5th view.png cs_downed_cz0013 Village-6th view.png Airplane In here, be aware of ambushes within the wrecked airplane and try to minimize the amount of noise you make by walking. Stay alert for the presence of enemies especially when exiting out of the airplane. If you have been cornered by the opposing team, retreat back into the wreck as it can provide some cover. Often times, the Counter-Terrorists may choose to take this path when escorting the hostages or to infiltrate Terrorist controlled positions. Sometimes, the Terrorist team may rush to the airplane and engage assailants. If they have been outnumbered, they can simply fall back into the mines in which the CTs rarely follow in pursuit. It is possible for flashbangs and HE grenades to be thrown across the wreck although this can alert enemy squads. cs_downed_cz0004 Airplane.png cs_downed_cz0005 Airplane-2nd view.png cs_downed_cz0006 Inside the airplane.png cs_downed_cz0007 Inside the airplane-2nd view.png Terrorist Spawn Zone/Mines Combat is very intense nearly throughout the entire duration of a round as the hostages are located in these areas. Players must be careful in traversing around these sections of the map as no one can be too sure if a camper is hiding around a corner or even from behind. Snipers will prefer to avoid staying in the enclosed areas for extended periods of time, unless they need to focus their attention on the hostages when team members are unable to. Instead, players armed with close-ranged weaponry, such as shotguns, should engage enemies within this section of Downed, attackers with shotgun and even sub-machineguns might get countered by players using assault rifles because the defenders have the element of surprise. Flashbangs and smoke grenades can be used for safer room clearing, or used by defenders to confuse the enemy, in the area that hostages is not present, HE grenades may be used by both sides. Often times, silencers are used to reduce the chance of alerting the enemy so keep your guard up for an silent ambush. It is rare for one player to successfully fend off the opposing team within the Terrorist Spawn Zone so it is normally best to stay together with your team. The more allied players are with you, the better you will be able to withstand enemy attacks. cs_downed_cz0015 Entrance to the Terrorist Spawn Zone.png|Main entrance from the village cs_downed_cz0017 Terrorist Spawn Zone-2nd view.png cs_downed_cz0018 Terrorist Spawn Zone-3rd view.png cs_downed_cz0024 Kitchen.png|Kitchen cs_downed_cz0025 Kitchen-2nd view.png cs_downed_cz0026 Terrorist Spawn Zone-computer room.png cs_downed_cz0028 Computer room-2nd view.png|Computer room cs_downed_cz0027 Computer Room.png cs_downed_cz0029 Terrorist Spawn Zone-bunkers.png|Bunkers cs_downed_cz0030 Terrorist Spawn Zone-4th view.png For infiltration purposes, the mines can contain some activity from both teams. Often times, the CTs may use this pathway to reach and/or escort the hostages. Meanwhile, the Terrorist team may decide to camp here if it is too hectic in the village or the hostage rooms. Due to this, a CT escorting the hostages may require additional backup when traversing through the mines. cs_downed_cz0019 Mines.png cs_downed_cz0020 Mines-2nd view.png Additional Photos CT Spawn Zone/Hostage Rescue Zone cs_downed_cz0000 CT Spawn zone.png cs_downed_cz0001 CT Spawn Zone-2nd view.png Category:Map guides